1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of flight termination systems and methods for aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a continuing need for flight termination systems, systems used in rapidly terminating the flight of guided missiles. One application for such systems is in preventing undesirable travel of missiles outside of test ranges or other physical spaces.